


I'm Sorry

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has Dean's back even when Dean wishes he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

Sam watched with mild amusement as Dean hit on yet another barmaid. The last hunt was hard on them both they were not prepared for the ghost to be triplets. Dean being Dean took the brunt of the damage. Sam idly wondered if Dean would ever see him as a grown man and not his lil’ Sammy. 

Sam’s musing was cut short by a man that was quickly making his way towards the bar. He had seen that look in enough men’s eyes over the years to know he was going to try to kill Dean.

Dean who at the moment was sporting three bruised ribs, a sprained wrist, and a twisted ankle would be no match for a guy who made Sam look small.

Sam quickly made his way over to the bar and took the stool next to Dean. He placed his head on Dean’s shoulder and stole his beer, Dean promptly stole it back. 

“I am sorry, I was a bitch this morning. You were right and I was wrong you should have equal say about our vacation.” Sam leaned in and kissed his shocked brother on his temple. Sam apologizing for something that hadn’t happened must have confused him even more than the kiss. “Can we please go back to our room now?” Sam asked as he gently pulled Dean to his feet.

“Seriously, Sam what the fuck was that?” Dean demanded as they made their way back to the door.

Sam pointed at the man at the bar, “That would be me having your back.” 

“I could have taken him, Princess” Dean grumbled. Sam decided to be the bigger person and let him have the last word.


End file.
